twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
Embry Call
Embry Call is a teenage shapeshifter from La Push and is one of Jacob's more important pack members. He appears briefly in New Moon and Eclipse. Embry and Jared call Bella Swan "vampire girl" because she hangs out with the Olympic Coven. Biography Early life His mother was a woman from the Makah tribe, but because the shapeshifting traits are inherited only within the tribe, he is the half-brother of Quil Ateara, Jacob Black, or Sam Uley. Since all their fathers were already married before Embry's birth, this causes some stress in the pack. Their hope is that he is half-brother with Sam, as Sam's father already has a bad record. If his father were Quil Sr. or Billy, there could be more new disputes among the people at La Push. Some time during his early life, Embry became friends with Quil and Jacob, remaining close through their teenage years. His mother's not knowing about shapeshifters is a harship, as he cannot explain why he's never home at night when she checks on him, making her thinking he's going through a rebellious stage. She would yell at him for hours, and the pack (before the split) had asked Sam to cut Embry some slack and let his mom in on the secret, but Embry had said, "No, the secret is too important." Shapeshifter Transformation Sometime later, Embry went through the change and became a wolf like the other boys in the La Push pack. He was the fourth to transform, taking place just before Jacob’s, and since he couldn’t tell Jacob what was happening to him, he started avoiding him. Once Jacob changed, they went back to being friends. Embry's mom does not, and apparently will not, know he changed as he refuses to tell her. He has said the secret is too important. He won't tell her even though she yells at him for sneaking out at night. Embry remains one of Jacob’s best friends through the rest of the books, in spite of the way he breaks the rules and hangs out with Bella more than he should. Cooperation with the Cullens The renegade vampire, Victoria, created an army and prepared to attack the Cullens in June. After finding out that Bella is in danger, Jacob volunteers to help the Cullens fight her army and asks Sam's pack for help. The Cullens and the wolf pack prevails the battle with ease, only Jacob getting seriously injured in the process. Embry was deeply upset with Jacob's decision of leaving the pack in order to protect Bella and her unborn child, that Sam prohibited him from visiting. After the baby was born, he left Sam's pack to join Jacob's. He stood beside the Cullens during their confrontation against the Volturi. Physical Description As a human, Embry is described as being tall and slender, having red brown skin, long rounded muscles, cropped black hair and brown eyes. Before he becomes a wolf, however, he had a thin face and shoulder length black hair. He has a slightly dimpled chin. Wolf form As a wolf, he is described as having gray fur with black spots, thinner than Quil, and being swift. he and Quil are usually flank Jacob. Personality Embry is quieter and shyer than some of the other boys on the Reservation. He is playful, but still comes across as being very reserved. He enjoys betting with other boys in the pack especially Jared. He is also very caring and loving unlike the others in the pack, and has not imprinted yet. Little is known about his family background, besides his mother not knowing he is a wolf and thinking that he is going through a rebellious streak, so he is always grounded and getting yelled at. He appears to be taking it all in silence, which suggests that he is most patient. It is unknown, yet unlikely, whether he has any other siblings. Wolf abilities As a shapeshifter, Embry has the regular talents of a wolf, such as phasing, unlimited telepathy within his pack, enhanced senses, strength, durability and regeneration. His speed is only half of a vampire when in human form, though it becomes as fast as a vampire, if not faster, in wolf form. His temperature is also enhanced as to about 108° degrees, which allows him to withstand severe cold weather. Since his wolf mind is linked with his pack, Bella can protect him with her shield by shielding the Alpha wolf. His phasing ability also delays his aging process, preventing him from aging until he learns to stop phasing after a solid period of time. Etymology His name means "Ember", "Smoldering Fire". Appearances *''Twilight (film) *''New Moon'' (First appearance) **''The Twilight Saga: New Moon'' *''Eclipse'' **''Eclipse (film)'' *''Breaking Dawn'' Film portrayal Embry was portrayed by Krys Hyatt in the ''Twilight'' movie, though his role was uncredited. In New Moon, he was portrayed by Kiowa Gordon and Eclipse. References External links * Stephenie Meyer's official website * The Twilight Series' official website * The Twilight Lexicon Category:Twilight Saga characters Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Quileute Category:Males Category:New Moon characters Category:Sam's Pack Category:Minor characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Jacob's pack Category:Breaking Dawn characters